


Go, Basculin!

by darkmus



Series: Pokémon K/J Version [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Tweens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokémon AU where Jou has a red eyes basculin and Seto has a blue eyes one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go, Basculin!

"Hey, loser," greeted Seto.

"Kaiba--!" growled Joey.

"Oh, so you are going by 'loser' after all," the other boy taunted.

"What do you want, Kaiba?"

"I just caught a new water Pokémon. Thought I'd give her an easy win with you."

"Oh yeah? I caught one too, and I bet he's stronger than yours!"

"Oh, please. You couldn't battle your way out of a paper bag."

"I can too! Let's get it on!" 

Seto flushed a bit before pulling out a Poké Ball.

"Let's go over there," he said, pointing to a small, nearby river. It was about several meters across, with a sturdy wooden bridge across it.

Joey nodded in agreement and Seto jogged over the bridge to the other side.

"Ready?" he called from the other bank.

"Ready when you are," the other called back.

They threw their Poké Balls and shouted.

"Go! Basculin!"

Two nearly identical fish Pokémon appeared but one with a red stripe and eyes and the other with a blue stripe and eyes.

"You have a--!" both boys shouted in surprise.

Seto quickly composed himself, but Joey was left obviously dumbfounded.

The two Pokémon faced off with each other, staring with their opposite colored eyes.

"Wow. I'm amazed you actually caught something," snarked Seto. "I thought you were bluffing."

"Hey, ass," shot back Joey, "Less talk, more battle!" 

Then to his Pokémon, he yelled, "Basculin! Hit 'em with Take Down!"

His Pokémon charged full speed to the other side of the river.

Seto's basculin dodged the attack. He laughed.

"Is that all you got?" Seto asked smugly. "Basculin, show him how it's done!"

The blue striped fish headed towards the red one, but quickly she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked her.

She circled around the other Pokémon and his eye followed her. After two passes, he swam in a circle too, so that they made concentric circles.

"What's going on?" asked Joey, confused. "What'd you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" shouted Seto defensively. "Basculin, attack!"

The fish Pokémon did not heed his request. Instead, the two fish swam off together, down the river, and under the bridge.

Joey raced over the bridge and caught up with Seto, who was chasing after his Pokémon.

"What is going on?!" panted Joey as they ran towards the Pokémon, who were swimming quite fast.

"I don't know, but it's probably your fault!"

Joey griped. "Is not!"

"How do you know?" Seto shot back, between breaths.

"It's not!!"

Finally, the boys caught up with their Pokémon as they rested under the shade of a tree overhanging the river.

The boys breathed hard, catching their breaths.

"Look!" Joey exclaimed, pointing at the two Pokémon.

The fish were... snuggling each other? Or at least as much as a fish could.

"They LIKE each other!" said Joey incredulously.

"No way," growled Seto. "There's no way they could--"

"But look! It's obvious!" argued Joey.

"I don't believe this. Basculin, return!" Seto shouted, holding out his Poké Ball. 

The blue striped fish seemed to return for a second, but she broke free free and went to the red one's side again.

"Sorry to break it to you," said Joey. "Looks like she's not going to listen."

Seto huffed.

"What do you wanna do about it?"

"What can we do?" growled Seto.

"Well, obviously we can't break them up."

"'Obviously'?"

"Yeah!" scolded Joey. He scratched his blond head for a moment.

"We could let them go."

Seto looked affronted.

"... Or maybe... we can travel together," suggested Joey. "That way they can be together."

Seto flushed again and didn't speak for a moment.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"We can... hang out... I guess," Seto replied, his face red.

"Cool!" said Joey with a smile. However, it slowly dissolved to a look of concern.

"You okay? Do you have a fever?"

If possible, Seto turned redder.

"Let's go," he said curtly and started to walk along the river. Their Pokémon took the hint and swam after him, staying close to each other all the while.

"Hey! Wait up--!" cried Joey before racing after him.


End file.
